


A Different Kind Of Daddy

by faedreamer



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: All the time, Daisy is Adorable, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, all the fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I got was this: Anonymous asked: daisy calling harry "daddy" because she heard eggsy calling him that</p><p>And this is what happened. Warning for cavity inducing fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Daddy

Harry’s babysitting her when it happens for the first time. Daisy’s half asleep on his chest, having refused to lie down for bed unless Harry lay down too which has led to him with long legs dangling off a three year old’s bed and Miss Daisy using his chest as a mattress and his shoulder as a pillow.

“Nigh’, Daddy,” she whispers as she drifts off.

It’s like a punch in the gut and Harry lays there listening to her breathe for a very long time after, trying to parse his feelings on this new development.

He doesn’t tell Eggsy about it, figuring it’s a fluke, a sleepy mumble of a lonely little girl whose father was gone from her life before she was old enough to comprehend. He supposes it makes sense, in a way, he’s around so much now, he’s so much older, closer to her mother’s age than Eggsy’s…it makes sense she’d get confused.

So he’s not really surprised when it happens again, this time when he and Eggsy have taken her shopping for new shoes because apparently she needs a very specific pair of ice blue ballet slippers for her dance class or else she refuses to dance with the other little girls.

It’s Harry she wants to carry her precious slippers, though, and she grabs the bag from Eggsy and shoves it into Harry’s hand with a small “Here, Daddy!”

Eggsy’s reaction is about the same as his own was, silence and wide eyes as he stares at her, then at Harry. “Um…”

Harry nods. “Yes, this is a new thing…I thought perhaps a one-off, but it seems not. Should we…talk to your mother about how to handle it?”

Eggsy’s eyes widen even further. Harry understands the reaction. Michelle is still none too fond of his presence in their lives, though she’s learned to accept it for Eggsy’s sake. But to be told her little girl is now calling Harry ‘Daddy’? Well, it will not endear him to her, to say the least.

Eggsy shakes his head and leads Daisy over to a bench, lifting her up to sit beside him. “Days…you know Harry’s not Daddy, right? Harry’s my…” He hesitates, glancing up at Harry, who smiles and shrugs. They haven’t exactly formalized anything, so he’ll go along with whatever Eggsy chooses. Finally, Eggsy seems to decide. “Harry’s my boyfriend.”

Daisy frowns at him, then shakes her head. “Nun uh. He’s Daddy.” She nods, seeming very certain in her estimation of Harry’s role in their lives. Oh dear.

“No, flower, he’s not. He’s Harry. Just Harry.”

Her little face screws up stubbornly, green eyes narrowing at her brother. “Mummy is mummy and Harry is Daddy!” She twists her little fingers around themselves and Harry sits beside her, one hand on her back. The last thing they want is to upset her further. She looks up at him and repeats her assertion. “Mummy is mummy and you’s Daddy?” There’s a question mark at the end this time, as if she’s not entirely sure she’s correct anymore.

Harry smiles down at her. “Mummy is mummy, yes, darling. But…Harry is _not_ Daddy, I’m sorry.”

She turns an accusatory look on Eggsy and Harry has to bite back a chuckle at Eggsy’s forlorn expression - he worships his baby sister and seeing her angry at him clearly has hurt his tender feelings. “Eggsy you said! You said!”

Eggsy still looks confused, but there is a slow, horrified dawning realization in Harry’s mind. Oh god…she’s right.

“Eggsy?”

“Huh?”

“Do you…recall what you said the other day before you and your mother left me to look after Daisy?”

His boy’s brows knit and his head tilts in that way it does when he’s trying to make sense of something. “I said somefin’?”

“Said Harry’s Daddy!” Daisy chimes in, nodding again now that Harry seems to be agreeing on her side.

He had, in fact. Just as he’d been leaving, Michelle already out by the car, Eggsy’d leaned in for a goodbye kiss and said, teasingly, “Thanks for watchin’ her…soon as I get done with mum, I’ll be back and there’ll be a very nice thank you in it for you, _Daddy_.”

It takes a few long heartbeats before Harry sees the light dawn in Eggsy’s eyes. A hand clamps over Eggsy’s mouth and he stares at Harry, adorably shocked and horrified.

“Oh my god,” he mutters behind his hand.

“Precisely.” And of course what else is a little girl going to think? Eggsy is her brother, they share a mummy, so in Daisy’s eyes _of course_ they would share a daddy too.

Suddenly their newest little sex game’s lost a bit of it’s appeal.

Eggsy blinks at him, as if to say “Now what?”, but Harry has no idea. He’s trained for many things, but a three year old confused by Daddy-kink is not one of them.

“Your mother is going to _really_ love me now,” he deadpans, and wonders idly just how many tutus it might cost to buy Daisy’s silence. “Do you suppose we could ask Merlin to give us both new secret identities so we can just run away and never have to face anyone again, because quite honestly, Eggsy, _that_ sounds more appealing than having to explain to your mother how this happened.”

Eggsy lets out an almost frantic laugh, green eyes sparkling. “We could always amnesia dart her?” He nods to Daisy with a wink.

Harry snorts. “That’s not actually the worst idea that’s crossed my mind in the last five minutes…”

Eggsy goes silent for a moment, then perks up, grinning. “I know.” He gently taps Daisy’s cheek. “Listen to me, Days. Harry’s not my daddy, and he’s not yours. I was just telling him what a good daddy he’ll be someday. Somebody else’s daddy, flower, not ours. Understand?”

Daisy frowns and glances up at Harry longingly. “Not mine?”

Harry’s heart clenches and he smiles, bending down to kiss her little cheek. “Oh, but I am yours, Daisy, just not in that way. You’re my best little miss, aren’t you? And I’m your Harry. Yours and Eggsy’s. That’s not the same as a daddy, I know, but no matter what, I’m always here. I promise.”

She doesn’t seem convinced it’s better than him as her Daddy, but she does smile and nod. Crisis averted. Eggsy’s smiling at him all soft.

“You really would be a wonderful father,” Eggsy says.

Harry doesn’t really know what to say to that. He’s an old man, too old to even consider parenting a child. “At my age? I think the word you mean is _grandfather_.”

Eggsy’s not taking the bait, though, still giving him that wistful smile. “Shut up.”

Harry shrugs. “Regardless. Miss Daisy is quite enough, I think, for a spy nearly past his prime. Not to mention her brother, who keeps me quite on my toes.”

Eggsy laughs and urges Daisy up and takes her hand. “One of these days, Harry Hart, you’re going to stop worrying about your age and realize that you’re allowed to have all the things you think you missed out on because you were so busy saving the world.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just follows the pair of them through the shops, carrying bags and pulling out his wallet when required. The thing Eggsy doesn’t understand is that it’s not that he doesn’t think he deserves any of those things - a family, a child, love and home and hearth…it’s that he’s already got them. With Eggsy and Daisy and, yes, even Michelle.

What more does an old spy need?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Tumblr @ faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons, whatever. :)


End file.
